


You're (Not) Who I Want

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: Perhaps in Another Lifetime [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, mark and jackson are only mentioned!!, pls love youngbam more, the hand-holding fic i've always wanted to write, youngbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: An arranged marriage works as much as it doesn't. So what happens when one of them wants it to work and the other... well, sort of doesn't?or alternatively;;Youngjae and Bambam were forced to hold hands at their own wedding photoshoot and neither of them wanted to let go.





	You're (Not) Who I Want

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a museum exhibit i saw the other day and immediately thought it'd be a great fic to write on.

“Okay we need the couple to be standing right in the middle there!” The photographer directed his assistants to place Youngjae and Bambam at their right places. “CLOSER! This is a wedding photoshoot after all.”

 

Yes, you heard that right, the wedding bells are ringing for Youngjae and Bambam, Seoul’s and Thailand’s most eligible bachelors. Both men were sons and heirs to two of the biggest companies in Asia, and their parents decide to marry them off because it was those normal cases of marrying their heirs off to each other, so their families are bonded for life personally and also, professionally. Thankfully for both families, both sons are gay, so it was easier to get them together.

 

The first time they met each other was only a week ago. They knew they would get married off sooner or later, so they had already succumbed to their fates. What they didn’t expect was the other to have been a man as well, to both their relief. They also got along well, and Youngjae isn’t going to lie; he is quite smitten with the Thai. He dressed well, was a family-oriented man (just like himself), charismatic, yet humble, responsible and really honest, Youngjae learning all that in a span of one dinner. He definitely didn’t mind marrying Bambam, he was the best-case scenario, like seriously. Youngjae could have been married off to someone who didn’t want to take over his family business and wanted to live as a bachelor forever… Just like his best friend Jackson. _There was one little problem though..._

 

Bambam on the other hand, he wasn’t too happy about the arrangement. He had a boyfriend before this _mess_ and having to give up a great relationship to make his family happy was something he knew he had to do, despite his wants. It wasn’t that Youngjae was bad, he was really nice and sweet, _but he wasn’t Mark._ And he wants Mark. Being the honest person he is, he had told Youngjae when they were given time alone during dinner, the latter being very understanding to his situation and respecting whatever wishes he had. However, later on in the night, he had overheard the latter telling someone on the phone that he had liked Bambam and was excited for the wedding, but he wasn't sure the other felt the same.

 

“I like him, but he isn’t over his previous relationship… Yeah, yeah I know that, Jackson… I don’t know what to do man, it’s not like I asked for this! I just want to make my family happy… I’m not sacrificing any-... JACKSON WOULD YOU LET ME SPEAK?! … I just, I wanna make everyone happy you know, I’ll probably let him see his boyfriend on the side… I’ll handle them if they ever find out… It’s not gonna make me _entirely_ happy - OH MY GOD SHUT UP JACKSON I’M TRYING TO TALK!!”

 

This sucks, Youngjae was trying to be _nice_ , yet here Bambam was, confessing that he was still in love with Mark and would rather be with him than _here_ , with him. He decided that he would try his best in this relationship, Youngjae was doing his part, so why shouldn’t he?

 

“Could you guys hold hands please?” The photographer requested, probably sensing the discomfort between the two, despite their great modelling capabilities.

 

“Um, will you be okay with this…? I could tell him -,” Youngjae turned to whisper to Bambam, to which he shook his head to, holding Youngjae’s left hand like they were an _actual_ couple.

 

What they both least expected with this small skinship was the warmth and comfort they both exerted to each other, a little bubble of protection slowly growing to fit them both together, and neither of them had felt it before. Neither of them wanted to admit it either, thinking the other wouldn’t feel the same. None of them wanted to let go either, but some words are better left said.

 

Once the shoot is over, Youngjae immediately let go of the other’s hand, much to the latter’s disappointment.

 

“Great job today, Bambam. I will see you at the wedding?”

 

“Yeah, will see you there.”

 

“Okay… I’m sorry again, for all this. I know it isn’t what you wanted… Bye.” Youngjae turned to take his leave and as Bambam watched his retreating form, he decided that _this_ isn’t really want he wanted.

 

 —

 

The wedding day graced upon the Chois and Bhuwakuls, everyone was in very high spirits, the ceremony went smoothly, the food was good, and it was overall a great day. The newlyweds were seen together always, except if you observed them closely, they never held hands except when leaving the altar. Mark was invited, of course, and when Youngjae had seen his husband and him talking alone at the side, they looked like a perfect couple, a couple him and Bambam would _never_ be, and felt like whatever he ingested earlier in the day was going to come out.

 

Quickly and discreetly leaving the wedding, Youngjae was about to call his driver to come pick him up when suddenly, he felt his left hand being grabbed tightly. He was about to pull away and confront the perpetrator _(he thought it was Jackson trying to stop him from leaving his own wedding prematurely)_ but saw that it was the person he had least expected to see.

 

_“I want this, and I want you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! 
> 
> i wanted to post one of the many fics i've already pre-wrote up on my birthday (june 19th) so here's a little youngbam!! i love youngbam,,,,,,, the loves of my life. they deserve more!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)


End file.
